custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Coralinefan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Go see Coraline. It was AWESOME!!!! DCWIKI 01:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sannse, this is . Hey, listen, I am making a film called BIONICLE: Reality and a sequel called BIONICLE: Reality 2 and all of the admins suddenly turned on me about it. They say the film will stink because it is 9 chapters and it is a slideshow (The first chapter has 120 images!) They are saying that the plot is like Transformers and I told them that the plot I posted on the BR page is an early draft that I made. They are cursing (Really, it isn't good at all!) at me, they are testing me, I need you to talk with the following users about their rude actions: Thanks, Sannse. If you do reply, than that will be a great help. But I need a reply and you to talk to them ASAP. Thank you! Starscream7 20:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 :Sorry, this is something you will have to sort out with the admins. Remember, if you can't do what you want on this wiki - and it's up to the admins and the rest of the community to decide what is allowed here, then you can always make your own wiki for your project. Good luck! -- sannse (help forum | blog) 04:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sannse. My name is Acgamer28. I get an assortment of various error screens when I attempt to make a user page. This all started when I attempted visiting my profile by clicking my name in the top right corner of my screen. I got an error screen, and after consulting help from the wiki chat (credit to BobTheDoctor, Artek the crazy one, Rando07 and MrCrazypants for help!) I found out that there may be a problem with my account functions. If you can, please find the error out. Thanks! --Acgamer28 (talk) 23:57, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I've done a couple of test and cant see anything wrong. It looks as though you may need to use to get some more expert help. Sorry -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) LEGO Agents Wiki Hi, Sannse. I'm a relatively new user who joined Wikia at the start of the year. I logged on today to find that I had a new message on Lego Agents Wiki, an obscure website that I've never actually visited. I followed the link to find this rather unpleasant message waiting for me from a person I have never spoken to before. The edit was later altered by a user named LEGOFan999. While I have had dealings with LEGOFan in the past, messages like this are somewhat unsavory and just downright hurtful, especially when I've never spoken to the user in question. I'm curious as to whether or not this constitutes harassment of some kind? Anyway, I appreciate that you are probably very busy and would like to, in advance, thank you for reading this. I'm just mildly distressed by these rather confrontational messages. Electric Yeti (talk) 00:04, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, No, I don't see this as harassment. It looks like a somewhat rude but rather mild comment, even if you aren't sure what he is talking about. I would say your options are to ignore it (always a good idea if you think you are being trolled) or ask what he is referring too. I would suspect it would be your comment on Toa_Akapu_Crotax's blog, but that's only a guess from looking at your contribs. If there is a pattern of repeat messages, or the content is severe, then you can ask an admin on that wikia to look (or staff if it's a cross-wikia problem). But otherwise I would suggest you roll your eyes and go back to whatever you were doing. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 00:01, June 3, 2015 (UTC)